Unwrapping Christmas
by Mitzi
Summary: It's December in Tokyo- and someone's about to get a heck of a surprise! Rating will fluctuate chapter to chapter.
1. Prologue

Unwrapping Christmas  
By Mitzi  
Prologue  
Email: mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
PG-13  
  
Mitzi goin' dang crazy with a STRANGE idea she had last week!   
R+R!  
  
ANs: Heylo, Mitzi here. I'd tell you the summary, but I don't wanna give   
away the fun part…tell me if this is worth continuing!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any associated characters.  
  
***  
Darien groaned quietly as Andrew's hand suddenly made contact   
  
with the side of his head.  
  
"Hey Dare, wake up! I know you hate December and all, but I got a   
  
business to run, buddy!" Groaning again, Darien slowly lifted his head   
  
from the counter top to look blearily at Andrew over the rim of his coffee   
  
cup.  
  
"Shut…up. I'm too tired to fight back right now, so you can't talk to me."   
  
With that, he let his head fall back on the counter with a doink.  
  
"Geez, dude, what were you doing last night?"  
  
  
Serena bounced cheerfully into the Arcade, a large, flat package in   
  
her hand. For once ignoring a prime chance to have a go at Darien, she   
  
skipped the counter entirely and headed for a back booth. Within minutes,   
  
laughing noisily, Lita, Rei, and Ami strolled in and joined her.  
  
  
"For your information, Mr. I've-got-a-business, I was up all night   
  
studying for midterms. I'm not doing so well on the ol' school front right   
  
now, Andy. In fact, I'm barely making tuition."  
  
"Hey, I thought you had money left from…you know. What happened to   
  
that?"  
  
"All gone, or all tied up in a trust fund. I can't get it out till I'm 25."  
  
"Fun fun! Another six and a half years to go."  
  
"Don't remind me…"  
  
  
Serena giggled mischievously as she pulled her package from her   
  
side and placed it on the table.  
  
"Guys, you'll never guess what I found!" she squealed excitedly. "I was   
  
in this bookstore, looking for some manga, and instead, I found…this!"   
  
With that, she whipped open the package, revealing a large, glossy   
  
calendar- with a front cover displaying an extremely handsome, barely   
  
covered, male model.   
  
"Serena! You bad girl! Rei, move your elbow!"  
  
"Oh, Serena, you really shouldn't have bought that. What if someone had   
  
seen you?"  
  
"Aw, stop worrying Amy- and move. If you don't wanna look, fine. But I   
  
do!"  
  
"Well, I never said that!"  
  
The girls crowded round, crowing over each page of deliciously naked   
  
men. Fortunately for their "virgin" eyes, each man had some creative prop   
  
hiding his equipment from total public view.  
  
"Wow, Sere, these guys are really hot!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Oh, Lita, turn to December. He's supposed to be the   
  
hottest guy in the whole thing!"  
  
The girls all laughed again, and then leaned back to allow Serena space to   
  
rapidly flip to December.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
Grinning widely, she flipped the last page- and nearly fell off her seat.   
  
There, in full color, smiling seductively at the camera with a santa hat on   
  
his head and only a few strategically placed mistletoe leaves for modesty,   
  
stood Mr. Darien Chiba. Gloriously, completely, buck naked.  
  
***  
  
Mitzi: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  



	2. Chapter One

Unwrapping Christmas  
By Mitzi  
Chapter One  
Email: mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
  
  
Hi y'all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue for this- I   
  
THINK you liked it. But that's just a guess…Anyweeze, thanks to the   
  
enthausiastic reviews on this story (and the not-so-enthausiastic on   
  
Bittersweet), I've decided to put off working on BitterSymph and all my   
  
other fanfics rotting away on my computer! Well, for now anyhoo. So,   
  
without further delay, here is chapter one of Unwrapping Christmas! Ya   
  
know, I was originally going to call this 'November in the Nude' but a   
  
turkey for underpants just wasn't quite what I was looking for…  
  
  
***  
  
…There, in full color, smiling seductively at the camera with a santa hat   
  
on his head and only a few strategically placed mistletoe leaves for   
  
modesty, stood Mr. Darien Chiba. Gloriously, completely, buck naked…  
  
***  
  
Mistletoe. That was all she could see. Serena groaned, realizing   
  
that when she had taken her less than graceful fall to the floor in shock, the   
  
calendar had come with her, and was now lying across her face. She   
  
shoved it away, and struggled up. Serena couldn't believe it. Darien   
  
Chiba- king of cool, duke of disdain- naked in a trashy calendar. Serena   
  
wondered if she had maybe fallen into an episode of "The Twilight Zone."   
  
Her eyes roved the room as she strained her ears, listening for the tell-tale   
  
music.  
  
"Well? Is he hot?" Lita's voice pulled her out of her disbelieving dismay.  
  
"Um…well…uh-"  
  
"Um, well, what? C'mon Sere, tell us!"  
  
"I don't think you really wan-"  
  
"Oh, for cripes' sake, Meatball Head, lemme see!" Raye leaned down and   
  
snatched the calendar off the floor.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Raye's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she took in the picture.  
  
"What? Raye, what is it?" Lita and Amy crowded round, fighting over   
  
the papers. Amy, in some bizarre, random feat of strength, somehow   
  
managed to wrest the calendar out of Lita's tight hold before she had a   
  
chance to see it. She gave a rare little smirk, then looked down at her   
  
prize.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Amy let out a small cry before sighing and fainting dead away.  
  
Seizing the opportunity, lita made a grab for the calendar, just as Serena   
  
and Raye sufficiently recovered from their shock and tried to stop her.   
  
Blowing a major raspberry in their general direction, Lita smiled and lifted   
  
the calendar in front of her, to the two other (awake) girls' horror.  
  
"WHOA! Holy shit, we know this dude!"  
  
***  
  
Darien blearily gazed into the depths of his coffee cup as Andrew prattled   
  
on about his girlfriend, hoping to find the solution to all his problems. He   
  
quickly realized, however, that he was unlikely to find several years'   
  
worth of college money in a mug, and gave up. He sighed, and then jerked   
  
in surprise when he heard a young, feminine scream. He spun quickly in   
  
his seat to face the direction from which it had come. There, across the   
  
room, sat and lay, respectively, Serena and Amy on the floor, with Raye in   
  
a chair above them- and some unknown female holding the bane of his   
  
existence.  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
Andrew looked up startled as Darien attempted to remove himself from   
  
his chair. He quickly noted that it didn't seem to be working. Darien,   
  
oblivious to the fact that he was fast-attracting the gazes of everybody in   
  
the arcade, was running frantically towards the exit. He wasn't making   
  
much headway, though, as his jacket was still firmly attached to said chair.   
  
With a terrific crunching, grinding sound, accompanied by a few choice   
  
grunts from our formerly-unclothed hero, the chair ripped free of the   
  
ground, spraying tiles and bolts onto the happily entertained arcade   
  
patrons. Finally free of his constraints, Darien ran to the doors, even as the   
  
chair whacked him repeatedly in the gluetimus maximus. (AN: For the   
  
stupid, that would be his ASS! Geddit? He's an ass, getting hit in the   
  
ass…oh, never mind)  
  
Andrew blinked at his quickly departing friend, then looked over at the   
  
back corner booth where several impressionable young teenage girls sat in   
various states of shock.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Lita lowered the calendar, her eyes wide and slightly glazed.  
  
"Man, is that guy BUILT!"  
  
***  
  
Til next time, my dears! Hey, maybe it'll even be more than two pages   
long as well!   
~Mitzi  



	3. Chapter Two

Unwrapping Christmas  
  
by Mitzi  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Email: mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
  
  
Hola! I hope everyone's enjoying all my fics, 'cept the ones you might be too   
  
young to read…Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and emailed me! Now,   
  
onto chapter two…*mwahahahahahahahhahaha!*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and co. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Darien leaned against his just-closed apartment door, trying to catch his breath.   
  
Normally, sprinting from the Crown to his apartment wouldn't have winded him   
  
THIS much, but the combination of distance and downright terror can do funny   
  
things to your endurance. And he was downright terrified. One of his deepest,   
  
darkest, most closely guarded secrets had just been discovered, and in public! He   
  
could still see the dismayed look on Serena's face as she had looked from   
  
calendar to him and back again. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes, as the stress   
  
from the day's troubles wore him down enough to allow him to fall to his knees in   
  
despair, self-pity, and self-loathing.  
  
  
Andrew gulped, looking from one upset female face to another.  
  
"Honest, girls, I had no idea he was a porno star!"  
  
Four- well, three, as Amy was too busy recovering from the shock to actually   
  
focus on Andrew- sets of disbelieving eyes gazed at him.  
  
"Fine, so you didn't know THAT. I don't suppose you'd care to tell us WHY   
  
Darien is naked in a calendar?"  
  
Rei's icy voice, fortunately soft, asked the question they were all dying to know   
  
the answer to. Andrew sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Please don't get angry, but I'd really rather not tell you…It's hard to explain."  
  
Two minutes later, Serena and Lita successfully dragged an irate Rei off a   
  
cowering Andrew, and pulled her snorting in rage through the sliding glass doors;   
  
Amy followed slowly behind, still shaking from the sight of a nude male body   
  
belonging to someone she knew.  
  
  
The next day, Andrew looked up warily as Serena strolled into the arcade, the   
  
calendar carefully covered in its brown paper. He hastily backed away from the   
  
advancing blonde.  
  
"Serena, I'm not going to say anything about that- that thing! So don't even ask   
  
me, kay?"  
  
"Relax, Andy. All I want is his address."  
  
  
Serena glanced down at the scrap of paper in her hand, then looked up at the tall,   
  
elegant building that housed a certain flasher's apartment. Walking in, hidden by   
  
a large family, she easily skirted the security guard and made a beeline for the   
  
elevators. As the doors pinged open on her arrival at the tenth floor, she   
  
wondered briefly what right she had to be here, but shape of the calendar under   
  
her arm spurred her on enough to exit the metal box and walk briskly down the   
  
hall towards apartment 1007. Within moments, she stared at the simple,   
  
undecorated blue door with the gold plaque reading '1007' on it. 'Am I really   
  
doing the right thing here? I mean, it is his business whether or not he wants to   
  
model naked- but it is such interesting business! *Sigh* I have to do this, or I'll   
  
spend all my nights like the last one- haunted by sexy santas…Waidaminnit,   
  
SEXY?!? Well, now I definitely have do this.' And with that last doubt session,   
  
Serena raised her shoulders, and knocked on the door. A muffled "Coming!"   
  
reached her ears through the thick wood, mere seconds before the door swung   
  
open, and shocked blue eyes stared at her.  
  
"Ser- Serena?"  
  
"Hello, Darien."  
  
  
***  
  
  
As usual, to be continued…later. Too tired now…R+R, and email too! I love the   
  
attention!  
  
Mitzi  



	4. Chapter Three

Unwrapping Christmas  
  
By Mitzi  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Hi, y'all. Sorry I took so long to get this up, but I have excuses! I just moved to a   
  
new house, I have screwy Internet connection, and I'm experiencing serious writer's   
  
block on all my stories. Well, except "Shatter" and the ones I haven't actually written   
  
yet…Thank you guys for being so patient! I'm doing my best to finish this, and   
  
"Bittersweet Symphony" which has been very unloved lately by me, and I apologize to   
  
anyone waiting for an update. It's coming, I promise. The same goes for the rest of the   
  
stories. While you're waiting, why don't you go read "Last Tears"? Self-promo!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Paste your fave here; I'm too tired right now to be clever…  
  
  
***  
  
  
There was utter and complete silence as Serena glared at Darien's shocked face.  
  
"Serena? What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something. You know, about the-"  
  
"Calendar. I saw you and the girls in the arcade. It's not exactly what it looks   
  
like."  
  
"Oh, really? So the pages covered with naked males don't actually exist, right?   
  
We were all just imagining. And that, of course, takes into account the fact that you took   
  
off like the hounds of Hell were biting your butt when you saw us. Is that what you're   
  
saying?"  
  
"No, but you don't understand-"  
  
"What don't I understand, Darien? That you've spent the past year getting on my   
  
back for the tiniest little mistakes while you're out doing porn! Is that what I don't   
  
understand?!" Serena's voice had been getting steadily louder as she went from an   
  
"inside voice" to red-faced yelling. Her chest lifting somewhat from her tirade, Serena   
  
fisted her hands at her sides and resumed glaring at Darien, who had once again been   
  
shocked into silence. With a quick "humph!" she turned on her heel and stomped back   
  
down the hall and into the elevator. She never saw Darien's slumping shoulders, or the   
  
world-weary sadness in his eyes.  
  
Ten minutes later, Darien's quiet, thoughtful solitude was again disrupted by loud   
  
rapping on his door. Sighing, he dragged himself off the coach and over to his front door,   
  
not looking forward to having to face whoever was out there. He strongly suspected it   
  
was Andrew, angry and hurt and not being informed of Darien's defection to the world of   
  
the unclothed. The knocking, by this time, had turned into loud pounding.  
  
"Geez! I'm coming!"  
  
Grabbing the knob, he wrenched the door open. And gaped.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Serena, apparently, had seen his eyes.  
  
She, of course, received no answer, having stunned the poor boy into total   
  
speechlessness- AGAIN. After two whole minutes of him looking, strangely enough,   
  
like he was going to faint, she tried again.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Ye- Yes?"  
  
"Move."  
  
With that, Darien found himself shouldered out of his own front door as Serena   
  
gently pushed into his apartment.  
  
The two teens (AN: Did I mention that Darien is 18.5 years old and Serena is   
  
15.7? I bet I didn't.) sat with a good three feet between them on the couch in Darien's   
  
living room, saying nothing and absolutely motionless.  
  
"So-"  
  
"So-"  
  
"You go first-"  
  
"You go first-"  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well?  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Serena watched, incredulous, as she saw Darien's lips twitch with the beginnings   
  
of a smile that quickly formed, and then stretched out into a loud chuckle. Disbelieving   
  
what she was seeing, Serena's eyes widened as Darien shook with mirth. Helpless, she   
  
found herself also succumbing to the humor of their situation and soon joined him on the   
  
floor, rolling around, laughing 'til tears seeped out of her eyes. An eternity later, they   
  
still lay on the floor, exhausted and unwilling to go back the cold silence or fiery anger of   
  
earlier moments. Serena felt, rather than saw, Darien shift so that he was lying on his   
  
belly, rather than spread-eagled and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Serena…Why did you come back?"  
  
She turned her head to try and look him in the eyes, but found he was staring at   
  
his hands rather than in her direction.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because…I figured after taking me yelling at you, you deserved someone   
  
listening to your lame excuse, even if they had no intention of believing it."  
  
"Thank you for your honesty. I think."  
  
"Hey, you asked!"  
  
They lapsed into silence again, neither looking at the other.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"I want my lame excuse, thank you very much! I came back, so I think I deserve   
  
some kind of explanation for my persistence."  
  
"You mean your peskiness."  
  
"Yeah- hey! That was mean."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I come all this way, twice, and this is how I get treat- what did you say?"  
  
"I said sorry."  
  
"Oh, my god." Serena began mock hyperventilating. "Darien Chiba,   
  
apologizing. Amazing."  
  
The pair shared another round of chuckles, this time not falling. How could they?   
  
They were already there.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
Not taking the time to dwell of his use of her birth-name, she took a deep breath   
  
and plunged ahead.  
  
"Tell me. Tell me about what I don't understand. Tell me what it really was."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Does this count as a cliffhanger? I've always wanted to do one of those. Wow,   
  
I'm on a roll! Note to self: Eating Pringles cures writer's block. I'm gonna go work on   
  
chappie four now, kay? Pwease weed an' wahview, and maybe email, too. Oar Ah'm   
  
gonna hayve to wrate en fanny voices!   
  
mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
  
~Mitzi  



	5. Chapter Four

Unwrapping Christmas  
  
By Mitzi  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Hiya! Aren't you proud of me? I finally finished a chapter for "Unwrapping   
  
Christmas"! Yay! And look at this. I'm writing the next one! Good gracious me,   
  
what's going on with reality that such a strange thing occurs? I hope Chapter Three's   
  
going over well; as always, thanks to everyone who posts a review or emails me. Again,   
  
I promisepromisePROMISE! that the next chapters to all those other chaptered stories   
  
I've started will soon be completed and posted, and so will the sequel to "Rope Burn"!   
  
I'm still kinda stuck on that, so if anyone wants to give me some ideas, feel free to send   
  
'em to me. Enjoy!  
  
mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
  
p.s. I will later repeat this information, but I just thought I'd tell ya this now. I will be   
  
putting out at least one very heavy story soon, so be careful if you're underage! It's on   
  
rape, so it will automatically be a touchy subject.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any affiliated characters, situations, or ideas.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He stared at her as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"You want me to tell you about the calendar? You, Serena, want to know about   
  
something that disgusts you? Is that what I am hearing?"  
  
Mutely, she slowly nodded. Sighing, he said, "Alright…If that's really what you   
  
want. I did it for charity-"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Darien jerked his head up, eyes wide, as Serena voiced her opinions.  
  
"What sick kind of mind comes up with the idea of stripping males and sticking   
  
them onto bookstore shelves for CHARITY?"  
  
"Calm down, Serena. There was a reason for it, okay? Over in England, a group   
  
of middle-aged women did a nude calendar for charity. It was unbelievably popular, and   
  
we were just trying to get some of that success."  
  
"Oh. Darien, what was the charity for?"  
  
He hesitated, eyes not meeting hers, and she wondered if she had said something wrong.   
  
"Darien? Are you okay? Did I say something…"  
  
He flashed her a weak smile, that never the less stunned her, and shook his head.   
  
"No, no, it's not you." Under his breath, he murmured, "Sunshine isn't what hurts right   
  
now."  
  
"The charity was for a local orphanage, that was facing foreclosure. Hundreds of   
  
children would have been separated, and shipped off to dismal group homes, far-away   
  
orphanages, left behind…Just generally emotionally traumatized. When I heard about it   
  
from a friend, I offered to help in any way I could. I wasn't expecting to be asked to strip   
  
naked in front of a camera, but I promised. I have this irritating thing called a   
  
conscience, so I was pretty much stuck." He glanced up to see Serena looking at him, a   
  
puzzled expression on her pretty face, head tilted to one side.  
  
"But…why did it bother you? I mean, me asking?"  
  
He hadn't known it was possible, but he felt his half-smile fall completely off his   
  
face. His face must have frightened her, as Serena's own face registered horror at his   
  
expression.  
  
"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry so much. I- oh, never mind."  
  
"No, it's okay. It's just been awhile since I've talked about it. I guess I should,   
  
though." He paused, took a deep breath, and bent his head to stare at the carpet again.   
  
By now, he and Serena were lying side by side on their stomachs, on the soft cream   
  
carpet in front of his couch. Swallowing, he opened his mouth.  
  
"When I was about 6 years old, my parents and I went for a drive in the mountain.   
  
Something went wrong, the car, the road, the weather; I don't know. Our car- our car   
  
went over a cliff. My parents…didn't make it. And now, I know nothing about them,   
  
can't even remember their names. I lost all my memories in the crash. When I woke up   
  
in the hospital, they had to tell me my name." His voice was soft now, softer than the   
  
carpet they lay on, and quiet, too.  
  
"I was sent to the Kaze Orphanage on release, and spent ten years there. I still   
  
don't know if Darien is even my real name."  
  
The quiet in his voice spread to fill the apartment. Not daring to look up, Darien   
  
kept his gaze firmly glued to the threads below him, not wanting to see the pity, or even   
  
worse, the censure in Serena's eyes. His own didn't register the small hand that slipped   
  
under his neck to gently grasp his chin until he felt her fingers on his skin. Against his   
  
will, his head raised with her hand until it was eye level with hers. Taking a chance, he   
  
flicked his eyes to her face, to see twin tears trickling down her cheeks. Wordless, she   
  
took him in her arms, her face in his hair, and held on til long after the answering tears in   
  
his own blue seas had dried.  
  
  
Sometime, in the long hours they had lain on the couch, eyes had closed and   
  
stayed closed, as the peaceful exhaustion gave them over to sleep. Sometime, Serena's   
  
hold had reversed, and her head now laid on his chest, his arms around her small frame.   
  
But they would not know this for some time, as they slept soundly, warm and safe in   
  
something good.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I feel a strange urge to write chapter five…  
  
Please review! And maybe email!  
  
mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
  
~Mitzi  



End file.
